What Was That!
by Dramione-Fan 17
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a crush but never planned to tell her what happens when a letter he write expressing what he feels find its way into her hands. Read and Find out. The title might change.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.

"50 points from Gryffindor!" Yelled Snape

"Bu-But why" Stammered Hermione "..."Malfoy started it."

"Don't make me take more points Ms. Granger!"

Hermione glared at Malfoy, but he just gave her the 'Malfoy' Smirk. The famous smirk that says 'I get away with everything.'

It had been two day since the scene in potions Draco sat in the head common room thinking about Hermione and the last couple of years.

Thinking back to the Yule ball in their 4th year how beautiful she looked that night. How he hated Krum because he got to her first.

Also, back in their 3rd how it felt to have her hand on his face. Even though it hurt he knew that was the day that he started to not hate her so much, he realized that how much he hated her never mattered after that day. Draco looked around and grabbed a piece of parchment. He started to write a letter to Hermione.

Dear Granger,

I need to talk to you…

He knew he would never send it but it felt good to get it off his chest. He put it in the potions book never to look at it again.

A/N well this is the first chapter rewritten. Let me know what you think.


	2. The Letter

Chapter 1 Finding the Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it all belongs to J. .

A/N; Sorry for the long wait school has been crazy. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, Put this on their favorites list, and put this story on alert. Also I want to say a big thank you to my Beta Aerianna Lupin

Recap: He knew he would never send it but it felt good to get it off his chest. He put it in the potions book never to look at it again.

Draco left his book on the table planning to grab it in the morning before heading to class, but he knew that if he forgot it he would not get in trouble after all it was Snape's class. Draco headed up to his room ready for bed after a long day.

Hermione walked into the common room after spending as much time as she good with Harry and Ron not wanting to see Malfoy for fear that she might hit or curse him for what he did in class that day. She knew he was the one that messed up Neville's Potion. She sat down in the same spot Draco had just vacated, and pulled out her potions essay that was due in a week. She just wanted to add a little bit to it. Once she had added about another half a foot she set her book down and put her essay back in her bag. Hermione yawned noticing just how late it had gotten she picked up her bag and headed up to her room.

The next morning Hermione awoke before Draco. She climbed out of her four poster bed and headed to the shower. She knew that if she was not up before him she would have no hot water for one. Once she was done she got dressed and made her way down stairs she had to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast before heading to Arithmancy while the boys went to Divinations. She grabbed her potions book which she had left on the table last night and made her way out of the portrait hole. She looked back to see the little girl that guarded the common room she had grey eyes and a dark blond curly hair.

After breakfast the three friends made their way to potions with Ron whining like a child the whole way about Snape and how he knew that this class was going to be horrible. Hermione just shook her head and sat down.

Snape walked into the room after the last student had taken his seat. He sneered at Harry the pointed his wand at the board. Everyone's names appeared on the board with another name beside it.

"This is who you will be working with for the next month." Snape said then made his way back to his desk.

Hermione looked at the names and sighed, 'This was going to be a long month for all of them. Harry had gotten paired with Crabb, Ron with Blaise, Neville got paired with Pansy, and she really felt bad for them all till she saw her partner. She was paired with Malfoy. Everyone moved to sit by their new partner. Hermione took out her book and turned to the page on the board. A piece of parchment fell out as she did this. Hermione looked down at it, picked up and put it in her bag deciding to see what it was later.

After class everyone made their way out of the room except Hermione. She told the boys she would meet them after practice. Once they had left she opened the parchment to see that it was a note addressed to her. She began to read.

Dear Granger,

I need to talk to you, I know you probably hate me, but I want you to know that I am sorry for any and all things I have said or done to you in the past. I know you will not understand even if you are the brightest witch in our year, but I have liked you since we were 13, when you hit me. No one has ever hit me before and then you just came along and bam, just like that. It made me realize that I was wrong. Please if you feel that you can forgive me even a little, meet me in our common room.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

'What was going on, Malfoy, sorry? That can't be right this must be some kind of trick' she thought

Transfigurations was her last and favourite class. As she was walking to the library to do her homework, she remembered

Malloy's letter, so she quickly started for the common room. When she got there he was asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and started to shake him.

"Malfoy" she said

He jumped up and yelled, "What do you want!"

"You told me to meet you here." She said back her voice raising a little.

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"Your letter." Hermione answered.

"Wha-." He started. That's when he remembered.

"Tell me what the letter said," He demanded

"It said that you wanted to talk to me and that you were sorry and that if I could forgive you to meet you here." She said

He just stood there and said nothing.

"Malfoy, Malfoy" Then she smacked him hard across the face.

"What was that for?" He yelled

"You were not paying attention." She yelled back.

"Well sorry, I am new at this, you were never supposed to get that letter" He said.

"What do you mean I was not supposed to get the letter, you put it in my book" Hermione said as calmly as she could. At this point she was getting mad.

"I put it in my book which you must have grabbed this morning and I want it back, besides I wrote that just to get it off my chest"

"You mean you're not sorry?" Hermione asked

"No, I am it's just…"

She cut him off "Just save it Malfoy!" She yelled

"But Hermione." he said

"What did you call me?" She asked

"Hermione, that's your name right."

"Yes, but you always call me Mudblood or Granger." She replied

"I know, that's why I wrote the note, I want to change"

"So will you go out with me?" He asked

BAM! She hit him again.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Said a bleeding Draco

She said nothing just walked out of the room. 'How could he even dare ask me out? After everything we have been though' she thought. She went to the library and waited for Harry and Ron.

'Should I tell them or not, if I do they will kill him, if I don't; what does that mean.'

Hermione pulled out her Arithmancy book and got started on the homework that was assigned to them that day in class. She lost track of time working that she jumped when Harry touched her shoulder to get her attention. After she talked to Harry and Ron about their homework she went back to the common room. He was sitting on the couch and looked up when she came in.

"So what is your answerer you left without giving me one" he said

Hermione stared at him and thought 'everyone deserves a second chance.'

"Yes, I will but on one condition" she said

"OK, what is that." was all Draco said happy that she had said yes.

"After this, you leave me alone." Hermione said

Draco said okay even though it made him sad that she wanted him to leave her alone. Then he thought 'I might say OK but after tonight I will never leave you alone'.


End file.
